Tombée du ciel
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: En plein cœur du Japon, au pied du mont Fuji, Rolf Scamander tombe nez à nez avec la petite Hanako, et il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises...


**Note d'auteur**** : ****Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du grand défi "A vos claviers 2018" organisé sur HPF l'été dernier par ET et The Night Circus. Lors de ce défi, nous avions plusieurs défis avec un thème, des contraintes, et nous devions écrire un texte dessus.**

**Défi 1 :**

Le Tournoi des Trois sorciers a pour but de créer des ponts entre les jeunes générations sorcières de pays différents. Vous devrez écrire un texte dont le thème principal est le choc des cultures, entre votre (ou vos ) personnage principal et une communauté étrangère. Cette rencontre peut avoir lieu, par exemple lors d'un événement international (sportif, politique, culturel), d'un voyage, voire à travers une correspondance... C'est comme vous voulez !**  
**  
• Votre héros devra découvrir une pratique de la Magie qui lui est inconnue.  
• « Ni oui, ni non, ni blanc, ni noir » ! Les mots Oui, non, blanc, noir sont interdits.  
• Votre texte comprendra au moins un dialogue de deux cent mots.

**Mon OS prend place au Japon, vers 2010.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il n'existait que trois créatures capables de provoquer un puissant sentiment de rejet chez Rolf Scamander. Le Détraqueur – cela va de soi –, le Basilic – question de survie – et le Horglup – une antipathie principalement liée à son aversion pour les champignons, depuis qu'il était tout petit.

À cet instant, en bordure de la forêt d'Aokigahara au pied du mont Fuji, Rolf Scamander aurait donc dû se sentir plutôt serein. Les Horglup vivaient en Scandinavie et aucun Basilic n'avait été récemment recensé au Japon. Il restait cependant la troisième créature, et probablement la pire. Or, il s'apprêtait à entrer dans un des derniers lieux du monde sorcier à en abriter : la forêt d'Aokigahara, en plein cœur du Japon, sur l'île de Honshu.

Il inspira profondément, redressa les épaules – maigre compensation de sa silhouette dégingandée peu intimidante – et s'avança courageusement, baguette à la main, sacoche dans l'autre. Cette dernière se mit à s'agiter au bout de son bras, mais il marmonna un sortilège qui immobilisa aussitôt l'objet. Une vieille astuce que son grand-père lui avait enseignée, avant de lui confier la remise en liberté d'une de ses chères bestioles. Newt Scamander lui avait prodigué une multitude de conseils sur les soins que nécessitait celle-ci – et l'attention particulière qui devait y être portée, surtout.

Rolf songea que son grand-père aurait quand même pu choisir un autre de ses animaux, dont le milieu naturel ne soit pas à l'autre bout de la planète. Il aimait voyager, mais devoir laisser Luna enceinte de sept mois en Angleterre avait été un véritablement déchirement. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'il y aille, sans cela il n'aurait pas hésité à instruire Newt Scamander sur l'ordre des priorités des sorciers normaux. En l'occurrence, dans un match opposant deux bébés à naître face à une bestiole qui a le mal du pays, la victoire allait généralement aux premiers. Généralement.

Mais elle avait gagné, comme d'habitude. « Ils ne naîtront pas avant au moins un mois, Rolf, et c'est très important de ne pas laisser un animal malheureux ! En plus, le Japon est si beau à cette période de l'année, tous les cerisiers sont en fleurs ! Mais fais quand même attention à tes affaires, on dit que c'est un des arbres favoris des Nargoles… »

Il sourit au souvenir de ces paroles – et essuya une larme aussitôt après, en se demandant lequel des deux la grossesse de Luna rendait le plus émotif. Il lui vint cependant à l'esprit que ce n'était peut-être pas uniquement ses souvenirs qui le rendaient mélancolique, et par précaution, Rolf murmura un « _Spero Patronum_ », faisant jaillir de sa baguette un albatros argenté. Edgar se mit à planer légèrement au-dessus de lui, battant placidement des ailes, et Rolf sentit son cœur s'apaiser en sa présence.

Sa sacoche se remit à s'agiter, mais cette fois il ne fit rien pour l'immobiliser. La bestiole devait sentir l'appel de son milieu naturel. Ou la présence d'autres créatures. Des Occamys, sans doute. Ou des Hoo-Hoo. Rien de bien méchant. Rien à craindre.

Alors quand un grand fracas retentit, brisant le silence paisible de la forêt d'Aokigahara, ce fut sans une seule hésitation que Rolf bondit dans le premier arbre venu, saisissant gauchement les branches à une main, sa sacoche dans l'autre, sa baguette entre les dents. Ce n'est qu'une fois à quatre mètres du sol qu'il lui apparut que s'il y avait bien une créature incapable de produire ce genre de remue-ménage, c'était le Détraqueur. Et qu'il était donc probable que ce qu'il avait entendu soit une quelconque manifestation de la faune locale, ne présentant donc aucun danger pour lui.

— Réflexe primaire, expliqua-t-il à Edgar dont le regard plein de sagesse lui donnait l'impression d'être face à un professeur. D'abord on assure ses arrières, ensuite on avise. La sécurité avant tout.

Il redescendit au sol, tout aussi peu élégamment, et, baguette en avant, se guida à l'oreille pour trouver l'endroit d'où le bruit avait émané. Écartant la végétation luxuriante à l'aide de délicats sortilèges – hors de question de couper les lianes ou les branches, elles ne lui avaient rien fait –, il finit par atteindre une petite clairière, au milieu de laquelle le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le laissa pantois.

Un oiseau immense au plumage sombre, de la taille d'un hippogriffe, gisait au sol, les ailes agitées de tremblements, et, à côté de lui, une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans essayait tant bien que mal de le faire se relever, en vain. Plusieurs livres et ustensiles à potions avaient été éparpillés dans ce que Rolf supposa être la chute brutale de l'oiseau.

Sa sacoche s'agita alors, et avant qu'il ait pu l'immobiliser, la gamine se tourna vers lui. Persuadé qu'elle allait se mettre à crier d'effroi ou à pleurer, Rolf s'apprêtait à la rassurer en laissant tomber sa baguette, mais au lieu de ça, rapide comme l'éclair, elle sortit de sa poche une sorte de balle orange qu'elle jeta sur lui avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire un geste. La balle explosa, produisant un véritable feu d'artifice et une poudre opaque au délicat parfum de fleur d'oranger.

— Je ne te veux aucun mal ! cria Rolf, bien que conscient qu'elle ne devait pas parler un mot d'anglais.

La poudre mit de longues secondes à se dissiper, cela aurait dû être suffisant à la petite pour s'enfuir si son oiseau avait été en état, mais lorsque tout redevint enfin clair, Rolf put constater que la situation n'avait pas changé. L'oiseau était toujours mal en point, et la fillette désemparée. Tout doucement, Rolf posa sa sacoche et sa baguette, après avoir jeté par précaution quelques sortilèges Repousse-Moldus. Il s'avança vers elle, les mains levées, en espérant que ce langage corporel soit compréhensible pour elle comme pour lui. Les poings serrés, en position défensive, la petite le laissa cependant approcher en le suivant attentivement du regard. Elle fit mine de bondir vers lui lorsqu'il posa la main sur son oiseau mais se détendit aussitôt en le voyant caresser le plumage.

— Rolf, dit-il doucement en posant la main sur sa poitrine.

La fillette resta muette, le visage toujours fermé, méfiante. Il se baissa pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, et la désigna du doigt. Alors elle bomba le torse, rappelant une bonne élève qu'on interroge en classe, et répondit :

— Hanako ! Hanako Watanabe !

Comme si d'un seul coup la glace venait de se briser, elle se mit alors à parler à toute vitesse en japonais, en désignant tantôt son oiseau, tantôt le ciel, l'air de plus en plus paniquée. Rolf tenta de faire ralentir le débit d'un geste de la main, mais elle se tut alors, le considérant d'un regard circonspect, comme si elle le trouvait particulièrement stupide. Elle ramassa son sac, fouilla un peu dedans, et en sortit un petit cube transparent à l'intérieur duquel s'agitait un tout petit être semblable à un feu follet.

Elle désigna le cube, puis le désigna lui. Rolf haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre. Hanako soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, et ouvrit délicatement le cube. La créature en sortit, elle semblait faite de filaments de lumière. Rolf s'approcha pour la regarder de plus près. Brusquement, le petit être se propulsa vers lui, et avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit, pénétra son oreille. Tétanisé, Rolf regarda Hanako, qui affichait un sourire satisfait. Que lui avait-elle fait ? Allait-il mourir dans d'atroces souffrances au milieu de cette forêt ? Était-ce une forme de magie maléfique inconnue des Occidentaux, visant à voler ses souvenirs ? Lui laver le cerveau pour pouvoir le manipuler ? Le…

— C'est mieux ?

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ces mots, prononcés dans un anglais parfait sans accent, venaient de Hanako.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Comme ça, on peut se comprendre ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement ravie.

Machinalement, Rolf glissa un doigt dans son oreille, mais ne sentit aucune gêne. C'était comme si la créature n'était jamais entrée dans sa tête, à la différence qu'à présent, il comprenait la petite Japonaise comme s'il parlait sa langue.

— C'est extraordinaire ! souffla-t-il, émerveillé. Comment s'appelle…

— Mon pétrel-tempête maintenant ! le coupa-t-elle, la panique revenant sur ses traits. Vous pouvez le sauver ?

— Je crois… Je suis Magizoologiste dans mon pays, et même si je ne me suis jamais occupé de ce genre d'oiseau, ça ne doit pas être bien différent d'un Oiseau-tonnerre… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— Il a mal pris un courant, quand on est passés au-dessus du Mont Fuji, et il s'est mis à tomber… J'ai cru qu'on allait mourir…

— Tout va bien, dit doucement Rolf avec un sourire. Je crois qu'il s'est déboîté une aile, elle n'a pas l'air cassée. J'ai de quoi le rafistoler dans ma sacoche.

— Et il va guérir ?

— Je te le promets. Il a eu de la chance d'atterrir dans cette clairière, vous auriez été dans un piètre état s'il s'était pris les arbres. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur le dos de cet oiseau ?

— Ben, j'allais à l'école, répondit Hanako comme si c'était l'évidence même.

— À l'école ?... Tu as déjà onze ans ?

— J'ai dix ans ! Si j'avais onze ans, je n'aurais pas besoin d'y aller tous les jours, j'y serais en pension. A Mahoutokoro, on commence l'école à sept ans, mais on n'y va que la journée. Et comme l'école est sur une île très loin, on a tous un pétrel-tempête géant qui nous emmène et nous ramène le soir. Le mien s'appelle Gakuun ! Les Oiseaux-tonnerre, on peut voler avec aussi ?

Une chose était sûre, Rolf avait la confiance de Hanako, le débit de parole était sensiblement différent maintenant.

— On peut, mais ce n'est pas très conseillé, c'est difficile à apprivoiser.

Le pétrel-tempête ressemblait en tout point à sa version « moldue », qui tenait dans le creux de la main. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Rolf avait déjà entendu parler de ces oiseaux, et du système scolaire différent de Mahoutokoro. En Angleterre ou aux États-Unis, il n'imaginait pas les directeurs de Poudlard et Ilvermorny mettre à disposition des élèves de moins de onze ans des hippogriffes apprivoisés…

— Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux quand même, de faire ce voyage tous les jours ?

Hanako haussa les épaules.

— Mon papa aurait préféré que j'aille à la LIMK, elle est moins loin, mais je veux faire du Quidditch comme ma maman, et les cours à Mahoutokoro sont les meilleurs. Ma maman elle a joué dans l'équipe nationale du Japon, elle est attrapeuse ! Et elle a participé à une Coupe du Monde !

— Impressionnant… La LIMK, c'est bien cette école coréenne et japonaise, fondée il n'y a même pas un siècle ?

— C'est ça ! La Lernejo de Internacia Magia Kunlaboro, récita Hanako avec un grand sérieux. Mon papa y a étudié, et c'est un très grand sorcier. Mais leurs cours de Quidditch sont moins bons qu'à Mahoutokoro, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Rolf eut un sourire mais se tourna vers le pétrel-tempête pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'impression qu'il se moque d'elle – ce n'était pas le cas, son répondant lui plaisait beaucoup. Définitivement, l'aile était déboîtée. Il retourna chercher sa sacoche, et l'entrouvrit avec précaution. Hanako se pencha vers lui, très intéressée par ce sac remuant.

— Reste tranquille, tu veux ? marmonna Rolf à son pensionnaire. Je suis occupé là.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

— Quelque chose… répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

— Oh, vous pouvez me le dire ! S'il vous plaît ! supplia-t-elle. Et je vous donnerai une de mes Bakuhatsu-teki ! C'est très pratique pour se défendre ! C'est moi qui les ai faites à l'école !

Elle sortit plusieurs boules oranges de sa poche, identiques à celle qu'elle lui avait jetée. Rolf avait quelques souvenirs de son éducation avant d'entrer à Ilvermorny et elle avait été faite en majorité à domicile, par ses parents et surtout par son grand-père, qui s'était assuré que son petit-fils soit capable de s'occuper d'un Botruc avant de tenir une baguette. « C'est la suite logique des choses, lui disait-il. Les Botruc gardent les arbres à baguettes, donc si tu comprends les Botrucs, tu comprendras d'autant mieux ta future baguette. Attention, il va te crever un œil. »

Toujours était-il que la fabrication de balles explosives n'avait jamais fait partie de son apprentissage, enfant… Il en prit une en main, très intéressé, et croisa le regard pétillant de Hanako.

— Très bien, je vais te montrer, dit-il avec un sourire.

Rolf entrouvrit sa sacoche, et plongea les deux mains dedans pour saisir son occupant. Lorsqu'il le sortit, Hanako sembla quelque peu désappointée.

— Il est où ?

— Juste là.

— Je ne vois rien !

Puis son regard s'éclaira, et elle s'exclama :

— Oh, c'est un Demiguise ! Un vrai de vrai ?

— Un vrai de vrai, répéta Rolf, amusé.

L'invisibilité ne durant qu'un temps, la créature fut forcée de se montrer au grand jour, et Hanako redoubla d'enthousiasme. Le Demiguise braqua ses grands yeux ambrés sur elle, elle eut un bref mouvement de recul avant de se rapprocher un peu et de tendre une main timide vers lui. Mais Rolf l'en empêcha.

— Je l'ai amené ici pour le remettre dans son milieu naturel, ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie.

— Vous le prenez bien dans vos bras, vous !

— Certes, mais moi… ce n'est pas pareil, il me connaît. Il ne doit pas s'habituer de trop aux humains, sinon il ne les fuira pas assez. Et une créature qui ne craint pas les humains voit en général son espérance de vie grandement diminuée.

— C'est faux, si Gakuun avait peur de vous, il ne vous laisserait pas le soigner, et il mourrait.

Elle marquait un point, il fallait l'avouer. Rolf remit le Demiguise dans sa sacoche, et en sortit une fiole ainsi que des bandages. Avec une grande concentration, il manipula l'aile du pétrel-tempête, la remit en place d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur qui lui fendit le cœur – définitivement trop émotif. Puis il versa un peu d'onguent sur l'articulation, avant de placer le bandage de façon à soulager l'aile sans pour autant l'empêcher de voler.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, l'oiseau se remit sur ses pattes, et battit des ailes, provoquant un puissant appel d'air autour de lui. Hanako battit des mains, avant de se jeter sur Rolf et de le serrer dans ses bras.

— Merci, merci ! Vous avez sauvé Gakuun !

Elle se détacha de lui, et fronça les sourcils, désignant l'orée de la clairière par laquelle il était arrivé.

— Votre oiseau, il a l'air bizarre…

Rolf se retourna, et constata qu'Edgar s'agitait de façon presque menaçante, son éclat vacillant par instant. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie… Sans attendre, Rolf prit Hanako dans ses bras et la posa sur le dos de son oiseau.

— Rentre chez toi pour aujourd'hui, c'est plus prudent, il vaut mieux qu'il ne survole pas la mer s'il a besoin de se poser.

— Entendu. Et vous ? Vous allez repartir ?

— Je vais m'éloigner d'ici déjà, parce qu'il y a dans cette forêt des créatures que je n'ai absolument pas envie de croiser. Et je vais aller relâcher mon Demiguise un peu plus près du mont Fuji.

— Vous lui direz au revoir de ma part ! Oh, et ne vous en faites pas, le sortilège va bientôt se dissiper, ça dure en général moins d'une heure.

Rolf s'empressa de lui demander :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet enchantement ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment un enchantement… Disons que c'est une créature qu'ici nous avons réussi à apprivoiser. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas chez vous. Votre magie est différente… Vous en avez sûrement, mais vous ne lez voyez pas, et vous ne pouvez pas vous en servir.

Déjà les derniers mots de sa phrase lui étaient parvenus dans un étrange mélange d'anglais et de japonais.

— Et comment ça s'appelle ?

Lorsqu'elle lui répondit, le mélange était encore plus confus. Rolf entendit cependant la traduction que le sortilège avait fait du nom japonais de la créature et il sourit. Hanako lui adressa un clin d'œil, avant de caresser le cou de Gakuun, et l'oiseau décolla dans un battement d'aile un peu déséquilibré. Rolf le regarda s'élever dans les airs puis disparaître au-dessus des arbres.

Il se gratta l'oreille machinalement. En effet, le nom anglais de ce petit être ne lui était pas inconnu. Il l'avait entendu plusieurs fois, sans trop savoir qu'en penser. A présent, il ne pourrait faire autrement que se lancer dans sa découverte, une fois rentré chez lui. Et il en connaissait une qui serait plus que ravie de ce projet.

Rolf murmura ce nom, qui lui semblait désormais plein de promesses.

« Joncheruine ».

* * *

**Note de fin**** : ****Quelques petites précisions (parce que j'aime bien) :**

**• La forêt d'Aokigahara existe réellement, c'est la forêt au pied du mont Fuji, et j'ai appris en me renseignant dessus qu'elle avait été le théâtre depuis les années 1950 d'un nombre de suicides (oui youpi) assez impressionnant, alors j'ai eu envie d'en faire un repaire de Détraqueurs, un des derniers foyers de la planète, l'idée m'intéressait (mais qu'on ne se méprenne pas, je ne me suis pas frotté les mains en mode "chic chic chic" en voyant l'info sur les suicides hein x) ).  
• Les infos sur Mahoutokoro (le Quidditch, les gamins qui vont à l'école à dos d'oiseau) sont toutes canoniques ! (franchement, on se plaint de Poudlard, de sa Forêt interdite, de son Saule Cogneur, du chien à trois têtes, mais les autres écoles ça craint aussi niveau sécurité XD)  
• Petite info qui sert à rien : la maman de Hanako (qui est un perso que j'ai inventé) est donc l'attrapeuse de l'équipe du Japon lors de la Coupe du Monde de 2014 (Shizuka Watanabe est bien canonique quant à elle).**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage, et merci d'avoir lu :)  
**


End file.
